Punishment
by WhatDragsYouUnder
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are on time out until they can get along. When they have had enough fighting, they get on the strange topic of Seme and Uke. Which one is which? Yaoi! Please don't read if you don't like it! Scrolling is necessary if you only want the yaoi.


**Disclaimer: Don't on Naruto**

** Please don't be scared by the length of this story! If you want you can scroll down and I will have a giant sign that reads 'Yaoi' for those who just want to read the smut. ;) you know who you are.**

**Sup people, hope you enjoy, please review! I am too lazy to cut this into different chapters so here is everything**

"You've gotta be kidding me Sensei! There is no way you're actually doing this to us!" Naruto screamed dramatically.

"I hate to agree with the village idiot, but honestly kakashi, there isn't a point to this. You have done this to us for the past week. It's a waste of energy to leave us here." Sasuke crossed his arms and glared at the silver haired man.

Kakashi had the two ninja sitting in the center of absolute nowhere for almost two whole days to improve the two's attitude towards one another. Kakashi had stripped them of all weapons, food, shelter material, and anything that may have been used to help in survival. He had forbidden them from leaving a marked area that only gave them about one acre of land and there were only three trees on said acre.

"If you two hate this so much, then do something about it. Honestly this is the simplest thing I have ever assigned you to do." He said glaring back at the dark haired boy.

Sasuke scoffed and looked away. Naruto squatted down and thought intently on this. He snapped his fingers loudly and pounced up. "Oh! I got it, is this some kind of test like when you told us to get the bells. I'll pass this test, believe it!" He yelled excitedly. "Name it, I'll do it ten times better than Teme!"

Sasuke scowled at Naruto but turned his head to Kakashi to hear his answer. "Yes, this is a test, and the only thing you have to do." Kakashi stopped for dramatic effect, he smiled as Sasuke and Naruto leaned in to hear. "Is get along." Naruto fell over and Sasuke just pinched the bridge of his nose. "You don't have to love each other, just get along."

Kakashi turned to leave throwing his orders over his shoulder about not leaving the land marked for them, and if they try they will face being attacked and kicked out of their already formed ninja squad. Kakashi knew this would in fact help the team, but he actually did this as punishment. As he walked away his hands were awkwardly at his side, they were missing his beloved perverted book.

Kakashi had shown up late for a team meeting as always and saw that Sasuke and Naruto were at it once more. They were in each other's faces and everyone around them had grabbed a few drinks and just sat back to watch. Perching himself upon a nearby bench he decided to do as the others and wait this out with his amazing book.

Some kid's had left and placed there drinks on the bench and somehow Naruto and Sasuke's fight had traveled across the way all the way over to where Kakashi sat. One perfect kick and one swift dodge had caused the two to knock the open drink containers into the air. Kakashi caught the cans before they could hit him, but he caught them upside down.

Since gravity is a bitch, the liquid came rushing down from their containers and across kakashi's lap and over the many pages of his book. Naruto had immediately begun apologizing, and Sasuke had called Naruto a Moran, starting the fight once more. Kakashi had immediately grabbed the two and taken them deep within the woods and taken their tools.

"This is your fault, you know that right." Naruto said laying back into the grass. He knew Sasuke was glaring at him, but he couldn't honestly care less.

Sasuke threw a stick at Naruto. "You mean it's your fault. Honestly I don't even remember why you started that fight! You always have something stupid to say I just tune you out." Sasuke crossed his legs and focused on the distance.

Naruto snapped up to reply but, he suddenly shut his mouth. He looked up into the sky and watched as a bird flew from one tree to another. "Do you really not remember?" When Sasuke gave him a confused look he continued. "I don't either." He admitted.

"hn, dobe"

They were silent for a long time. This was the first time in a long time that they had actually spent time in each other's presence without bringing out weapons. However the silence was killing Naruto, he pulled at the grass, watched the birds but he wasn't in the mood to fight. His stomach suddenly growled and he saw Sasuke's eyebrow twitch above his closed eye.

When his stomach growled again Sasuke stood up. "C'mon loser, I'm not hunting for you. You need to catch your own food." Sasuke led Naruto to their boundary where a tree stood. He had picked up a few sturdy twigs along the way. He bent down picking up a sharp rock and started sharpening the sticks.

"What are you doing Teme?" Naruto asked in confusion. Sasuke shushed him and pointed up, there were a few birds and nests all throughout the tree's branches Sasuke held up the sharpened twigs and aimed. He tossed them quickly, but seeing as they were twigs only one really struck and the birds fled from the tree leaving one single bird unmoving on a branch.

Naruto laughed but jumped onto a branch. "I'll get your little birdie and a few eggs, believe it!" Naruto said swinging up and grabbing another branch. When he grabbed the bird he grimaced at it. It was pretty weird that they had to resort to this as food. He looked away and searched for the nearest nest. He spotted one directly above him; he made short work of getting to it. As he went to scoop one into his hand something sharp hit him in the head. He grabbed his head and soon he was surrounded by birds, peaking and pinching him. He flailed around and screamed out in pain.

"Idiot, just forget the eggs!" Sasuke glared at the blonde way above him. He looked down and ran his hand through his hair frustrated with the Dobe. There was a snap and a scream and before he could look up he was slammed to the ground. There was a breath on his neck and he shivered.

"Ack! My head!" Naruto complained sitting up and grabbing his head roughly with his arms. He hissed in pain and hadn't noticed the piercing glare that the Black haired boy was giving him. Sasuke sat up and cleared his throat grabbing Naruto's attention.

Naruto looked down and blushed. "Get, the fuck, OFF!" Naruto was straddling Sasuke, and the thing he had hit his head on, was Sasuke's shoulder which he was rubbing at the moment. "Now!" Sasuke shoved him and sent Naruto tumbling.

"You didn't have to bite my head off! I just fell from a tree after being attacked by demon birds! Just to get your freakin bird!" Naruto yelled crossing his legs and arms to pout.

"You moran, of course they attacked you; they were protecting their eggs, why do you think I only went after the birds." Sasuke dusted himself off as he spoke. Naruto quickly popped up and shoved something in his face. Two eggs.

"Believe it, I got them!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed the bird and walked to a clear area and prepared the ground for a fire.

Once they had started a fire by rubbing the sticks together (Pain in the ass by the way), and once they finished the gruesome task of preparing the bird to cook and eat they had settled down once more and the afternoon was coming to an end. Naruto rubbed his belly and complained about the taste while Sasuke threw out his usual sarcasm.

"Sasuke, why don't we get along?" Sasuke gave him an annoyed look. "Listen I would rather have a heart to heart with a rabid wolf than with you, but if It gets us home sooner we might as well try."

Sasuke let out a deep sigh. "Let's start with the obvious. You're loud, annoying, a loser and stupid." Sasuke finished.

Naruto stood up and glared at Sasuke. "Don't forget that you're cocky, arrogant, just as annoying as I am, and you're a bastard!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke had also stood at this point but acted as if he didn't even hear Naruto. Noticing this caused the blonde to lose his cool even further. He marched up to Sasuke and got into his face and proceeded to rant on. Not even stopping when Sasuke grabbed his color.

"What is it that makes you think that your soooo much better that everyone else? Why do you feel the need to rub into other's faces that you can do something they can't?!" Naruto watched as Sasuke lowered his eyes. He glanced over their position and pushed Naruto back a few inches.

"I never said I was better than everyone, I have told you already that I am just simply better than you!" Sasuke stated turning his head to face away from the steaming boy in front of him. Sasuke smirked as he spoke his next words. "It's not my fault that you just so happen to be a failure at everything you do."

There was a sudden tug at his head and then a sharp pain. Naruto had punched him squarely in the jaw. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and took a stance. After that, they spared with one another for hours on end. Neither making much ground, they had stopped when they saw the first rays of morning. They were breathing heavily, dirty, an sweaty from the nights fight.

Naruto sat down and Sasuke followed. Both flopped on their backs and called each other names until Naruto passed out from exhaustion. Sasuke watched the sun slowly rise and let his thoughts go back to the previous day. He glared at Naruto's unconscious figure as his brain recalled the ridiculous way Naruto had fallen onto him and then ended up straddling him.

He blushed as he thought about even longer, Naruto hadn't moved when he had told him to get off the first time. He wondered why he hadn't complied, why had Naruto hesitated? He ran the moment through his head trying to find logic when suddenly the play out of the scene changed in his mind. Everything was different.

Naruto had tackled him, purposely placing himself in that position. He smiled down at Sasuke and he didn't stop the idiot as he leaned down. His heart raced faster and faster as the moment seemed to pass in slow motion. Naruto was closer and he could feel his warmth all around him. Just before Naruto placed his lips against Sasuke's, there was sudden banging on his head that caused him to wake up.

"Ah!" He yelled rubbing his head as the fresh pain coursed through him. He was sore from the all night spare and he hadn't noticed how many blows Naruto had actually gotten in until he saw the bruises. He looked around and saw Kakashi sensei. He growled slightly at his teacher.

"Just adding another bruise to the many bruises you two seem to have collected over night. I take it you haven't learned the way of getting along? Another night seems to be in order." Sasuke's just rolled his eyes and he continued to rub his head.

"No! At least give us something to eat or maybe a change of clothes!" Naruto was on his knees begging. Kakashi acted as if he were thinking about it intently. He leaned over Naruto and sniffed; he pinched his nose and backed away a few steps.

"Fine, I'll have some supplies be dropped here, but I won't be back until the end of the week. Have fun!" Ye yelled skipping away.

"I just got us supplies, believe it! I'm not as useless as you think!" Naruto yelled doing a small victory dance. Sasuke tried to ignore him but he couldn't handle so much noise and aggravation first thing in the morning.

"You didn't do anything special!" Sasuke yelled looking up. He slightly choked though when he saw Naruto and the memories of his night dream came back to him in huge waves of breathlessness. He quickly looked down and sighed heavily. "All you did was beg like the failure you are."

"At least I did something; you just sulked to yourself when he mentioned another night." Naruto crossed his arms and plopped down in front of Sasuke. He leaned forward and stuck his tongue out. This aggravated Sasuke and pushed him out of his comfort zone after such an unusual and weird dream.

"You may have gotten us supplies, but you extended our little vacation by five days you idiot! We could have played nice when he came to see us tomorrow! You're such an idiot!" Naruto gave a sad face at the thought of it but he wouldn't let Sasuke bring him down too far.

"Well maybe if you would have just played along last night we wouldn't have started fighting! I mean would it really have killed you to be serious and just pretended like you didn't hate my guts, At least I was trying to make an effort!" Naruto stuck his tongue out once more.

It Sasuke even more upset that he had a small point, but Naruto didn't need to punch him like that. Just as he was about to pounce a random box landed right in-between them and shattered causing both to fly backwards in shock. Naruto was the first at the broken box and he seemed pleased.

When Sasuke approached the box he was disturbed to basically see his food supply from his kitchen, and his clothing from his closet mixed in with items of Naruto's. Great, just great. He immediately started grabbing as many of his clothing as he could find and making a pile. Mentally making a note to kill Kakashi, he heard Naruto laughing.

"These aren't mine! They must be yours Sasuke!" Sasuke froze when he saw Naruto holding up a pair of Cheetah printed boxers. "I didn't know you cared enough to dress up! Are you planning a special night or something?" Sasuke made a move to grab it but Naruto was quick to pull it from his reach. "What's the matter Sasuke, can't handle having your sexy time underwear being seen?"

Sasuke leans further for his boxers. "Don't be a perverted Dobe! They are just Boxers." Sasuke pounces for his boxers and snags part of them but with one quick tug from Naruto he loses his grip. He growls in frustration.

"Ya, I guess your right. It could be worse, it could be a man thong, but that's only for when you're at the bar and go by 'sugar lips', right?" Naruto wasn't completely making since but it still pissed Sasuke off.

He jumped catching Naruto off guard and they wrestled for a few minutes before Sasuke pinned him down. He had managed to toss his boxers back towards the pile before somehow managing to get Naruto to the ground. He glared at the blonde and Naruto glared right back.

"I wouldn't be talking, I saw a very interesting pare of Spongebob boxers that sure as hell aren't mine!" Naruto blushed at this. Sasuke groaned as he realized this was anything but productive to their goal. "Okay, how about this: This morning is going to start all over and we forget whatever just happened, got it?"

"Ya sure, whatever Teme. Besides, whatever you do in your free time is not my business anyways." Naruto just smiled as Sasuke started turning red with rage again. Sasuke turned his head away and breathed deeply and counted to ten before turning his attention back to the blonde. "Sasuke?" Naruto leaned in closer to Sasuke. "Do you think maybe, uhm"

"What is it?" Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Oh it's nothing I was just wondering when you were going to get up? Sasuke was confused at first but soon realized he had been lying on Naruto for the entire duration of their conversation. He quickly got up and went back to his sorting.

Sasuke folded all of his clothing and put their food into some sort of order. Naruto had, waded up his cloths and started the fire again to make ramen. As much as it annoyed Sasuke that Naruto had done very little, and that had to eat ramen, he sat down and let the hyper boy pour him a bowl. They ate there lunch in some peace other than Naruto's amazing ability to deafen someone with his too loud of slurping. For the most part they made it through the day in peace. Then night came and shit hit the fan.

Naruto was in his annoyingly overly happy mood and started making stupid jokes. When Sasuke ignored him he would try new approaches. Normally Sasuke would have torn him to pieces now, but he didn't need Naruto to rub it into his face that he hadn't been trying. Finally Naruto threw his hands up in defeat and sat down next to his companion. The fire was burning and the stars were starting to come out.

"Isn't this romantic!" Naruto sighed leaning against Sasuke. Sasuke just glared at him and I his usual "Hn" and scooted away from Naruto. Realizing that he had finally gotten some kind of reaction from Sasuke Naruto decided to push this a bit further. Even if it meant getting killed.

"Aw, don't be like that. Surely this scene even melts your icy heart. Doesn't it make you want to snuggle and hold hands?" Naruto laughed out.

"No." Was Sasuke's chilling reply.

"I'm sure I could melt that heart of yours. We could put those sexy boxers to work!" Naruto laughed loudly at his own crude joke. There was a slight pain somewhere inside of Sasuke that made him slightly slow with his witty come back.

"Unlike you I don't swing that way." Naruto gave Sasuke a dirty look. He was a bit surprised when he saw a smug smile when Sasuke turned to look at him. "Besides Dobe, You have to be the biggest Uke I have ever seen."

Naruto's mouth hit the ground. "What the hell do you mean Uke? If either of us were an Uke it would be you!" Naruto said jabbing Sasuke in the shoulder with his finger.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. "What on Earth makes you think I could ever be a Uke? I would obviously be a Seme, you my dear Dobe, would be the Uke."

"You would be bottom, because I would be top! It's just as simple as that, Teme!" Naruto and Sasuke were face to face and neither of them was backing down. Suddenly without any kind of warning what so ever Naruto tackles Sasuke to the ground. They roll over many times trying to get the other on the ground. They did everything they could to pin the other. When it seemed that Sasuke would pin Naruto he panicked and did the first thing that came to mind.

Sasuke fell back suddenly when Naruto had pushed his head up and placed his lips roughly onto Sasuke's. It had shocked him to the point of not being able to move. When Naruto saw this he made quick work of pinning Sasuke. Once he realized what happened Sasuke instantly became lively again. He cursed and kicked, anything to get up. Finally he let his brain process what had happened.

"What the hell was that? Did you k-kiss me?" Sudden flashes of his dream swim through his mind. He glared at Naruto who shrugged stupidly.

"I wasn't about to become someone's Uke." He defended.

"Just because you cheated and was able to pin me has nothing to do with top or bottom! This is the last time I will ever let you get the jump on me again by the way!" Sasuke tried squirming a bit but he couldn't move so he just lied there while Naruto laughed like the idiot he was.

Suddenly he stopped laughing though something flashed in his eyes and he seemed focused on Sasuke. He tried to shack the feeling, but his eyes were locked. He wanted to feel those lips again. He closed his eyes trying to push the thought away. But he couldn't get rid of the thought of how his lips were so soft. Honestly he had kissed Sasuke earlier on impulse. He tried to ignore these ergs but lately it was getting harder and they were coming more frequently.

He thought about how Sasuke had perfectly shaped lips, he thought about the way Sasuke would kiss in return. He tried to keep his thoughts from going any further. He loosened his grip on Sasuke; more focused on the images running threw his head. He felt a hand placed roughly on the back of his head and he opened his eyes. He had actually reached down and kissed Sasuke, and Sasuke was reacting.

Suddenly, as if a switch had been flipped, Sasuke's eyes fluttered open and his demeanor changed. He tensed his eyes went wide, and instead of pulling Naruto into the kiss, he pushed him away. Naruto had the wind knocked out of him as Sasuke kneed him in the groin. He scrambled to his feet as Naruto rolled around on the ground in pain. His breathing was heavy and he looked panicky. He moved as if he was going to say sorry to the poor blond, but instead he turned and ran.

"Bastard!" He heard Naruto huff out as he ran. He knew that Kakashi was more than likely not joking about what would happen if they left their area so he skidded up a tree as quickly as he could. He sat there in a daze, reliving the few seconds that he had allowed Naruto to take his lips. It wasn't a passionate, or lustful. Just their lips pressed together.

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut, needless to say he was having issues. "It can't be true. I am Sasuke Uchiha. I don't need love, especially not from a guy, a guy that I hate." He spoke these words, but in his mind Naruto's smile and gentle lips flashed through his head causing his stomach to turn and burn. He wanted to let himself be taken over by his sudden want for the Uzumaki. He growls and opens his eyes and quickly throws himself back against the trunk of the tree in surprise.

"What the hell was that bastard?" Naruto sat in front of him glaring only a few inches away. Sasuke's heart jumped into his throat, but he swallowed hard and became enraged by the sudden site of his whole problem.

"Idiot! What did you do to me!" Sasuke tackled Naruto and they feel to the ground, both managing to land on their feet. Sasuke quickly bounced back at Naruto. He had been so unfocused that he hadn't even heard Naruto approach; he hadn't sensed it when he was right in front of him. He hated that the blond was doing this to him.

Naruto dodged as Sasuke made a quick kick aimed at his head. "Me? You're the one that gave me that stupid grin earlier; you started the Seme Uke fight!" Naruto glared at Sasuke, he had thrown most of his frustrations into his attacks and was a little settled now. They stood in their stances, prepared for any attack.

Sasuke dropped his hands and straightened up. He walked up to Naruto. When Sasuke dropped his stance, Naruto instantly dropped his stance and his guard as well. Sasuke stopped inches from Naruto. "Hn, fine." Naruto gave him a confused look. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his Color and shoved him up against the tree. "Fine, I'll play along. But your ass, it's mine!"

'_YAOI!' Smut Starts Here!_

Naruto's eyes widened but before he could question anything Sasuke wildly pressed his lips against Naruto's. At first he was too stunned to move but as Sasuke pressed his body against his, the electricity built between them had erupted in that small movement. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's head and pulled him closer, he smiled into the kiss, if Sasuke wanted to be on top then Naruto was going to make him fight for it.

With a quick harsh shove, Naruto pushed Sasuke back. He kind of missed his touch once it was gone, but he kept his stance. He gave Sasuke a smirk and he crossed his arms to show dominance. Sasuke seemed to understand that there was going to be a fun little fight. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hip and pulled him back towards him, he ran his other hand through the dark strands of Sasuke's hair.

He quickly grabbed Sasuke's hair and pulled his head back. Sasuke's expressions didn't even flinch as Naruto leaned forward. "I'd like to see you try." He huskily breathed out referring to Sasuke's declaration on Naruto's ass. He hungrily took hold of Sasuke's lips with his own and ran his hands up and down Sasuke's back.

With a small effort he led Sasuke down onto the ground for a more comfortable position. As soon as Sasuke's back hit the ground he flipped them so that he hovered over the blonde. Sasuke let a small smile show seeing Naruto pout under him, he glared. "What are you looking at? If you're going to do something do it! Don't hold back, I can handle anything, believe it!"

Sasuke licked his lips and placed light torturous kisses onto Naruto's neck. He kissed Naruto's ear and he heard Naruto's breathe hitch. He was rolled once more and Naruto sat on top of him. Naruto didn't waste any time, he kissed Sasuke desperately and ran his fingers under Sasuke's shirt pushing it up to reveal his tight toned stomach and chest. Naruto broke the kiss to rip Sasuke's shirt completely off.

"And you call yourself a seme; that was pathetic. When I say don't hold back you better believe," Naruto lowered his voice and lust seemed to cloud his eyes. "I mean, do not hold back. Prove to me you can fight for it." At this point Sasuke had heard enough, he grabbed Naruto's shoulders and shoved him back and pinned him.

"I never know when to take you seriously!" Sasuke went to kiss Naruto but bite his lip and then quickly let go. "If you don't me to hold back, then fine, but you are going to let me have my fun while I'm t it."

Sasuke sucked on Naruto's jaw, nipping and biting occasionally and slowly working Naruto's jumpsuit off. With some wriggling and a bit of frustration Naruto was free all clothing except his boxers. They laid out Naruto's suit and laid on it. Sasuke nipped and kissed down Naruto's chest licking a nipple as he continued further. He placed his hands on either side of Naruto's hips as he stopped at his belly button.

Naruto shivered violently in anticipation. Sasuke smiled, the torture was hard on both of them, but they both enjoyed it. "Damit!"

"What Naruto?"

"Why did you stop?" Naruto sat up on his elbows glaring.

Sasuke smiled. "What? Can't handle a bit of fun?" Sasuke continued his playful nipping while Naruto placed his hands in his hair. Naruto became fidgety and wouldn't stop moving. "Stop moving, Dobe! I promise if you don't move, then I'll give you what you want."

Naruto froze and let out a moan as Sasuke grabbed at his Boxers, pulling them slowly down and then completely off. Naruto sat up and Sasuke pulled him onto his lap, Sasuke could feel himself become harder as Naruto teasingly moved his hips. Naruto placed his lips against Sasuke's and slid his tongue from one side of Sasuke's lips to the other.

They quickly mashed their lips together, Sasuke pressed his tongue against his lips and Naruto allowed him entrance but there was another dominance war. Sasuke almost allowed Naruto to win, but he had promised that he would not go easy on Naruto. He was tired of waiting anyways.

He grabbed Naruto's thighs, slightly picking him up and lying him back down. Naruto had grabbed a hold of his pants and was working on undoing them. Sasuke quickly got rid of them. Naruto lustfully eyed Sasuke's member.

"See something you like?" Sasuke's voice was low.

Naruto just smirked. Sasuke crawled up and settled in between the blonde's thighs rubbing from Naruto's knees up to his belly button purposely not touching a specific area. There was a whimper and Naruto looked like he was pleading. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's length and rubbed it. Naruto moaned and his breathing became heavy. The sound of Naruto panting made Sasuke want him even more.

He lowered his mouth and wrapped his lips around Naruto's tip. Teasing him further with his tongue. There was a loud moan the came from Naruto's throat. Sasuke slowly slid the member further down his throat until he had taken it all in. Naruto let out surprised yipe. Sasuke sucked greedily listening to the pleasing sounds of panting and moaning from Naruto. When Naruto had started to buck his hip, Sasuke sat up. Naruto let out another whimper.

Sasuke was breathing just as heavily as Naruto with pleasure. He slid his hands up Naruto's smooth chest and leaned down to kiss Naruto's neck, he bit down hard instead and Naruto drug his nails down Sasuke's back. Sasuke groaned and it was enough. He placed his fingers at Naruto's lips. Naruto looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"Dobe, suck." He commanded.

"Fuck!" Naruto gave in and took Sasuke's fingers into his mouth. He rolled his tongue over them wetting them.

An evil smirk spread across Sasuke's face. "That's what I plan to do."

He pulled his fingers from a glaring Naruto and a bit of saliva fell from his lips. He slid his hand down the blonde's back to start preparing him. He quickly pushed two fingers into his opening, and Naruto let out a hiss of pain. Sasuke moved his fingers around while Naruto let a few swear words out. Sasuke hadn't waited before entering another finger. He grabbed Naruto's hips to keep him from squirming.

"You, ba-astard!" Naruto yelled as a tear fell from his eye.

Sasuke grimaced down at the blonde. "Idiot, next time don't tell me to go easy on you if you can't handle it." Naruto glared at him.

Sasuke moved his fingers around until, "Fuck!" He smiled as he found the spot he had been searching for. He repeatedly aimed for it causing the blonde to go crazy. "Sasuke! Oh god Sasuke!" Hearing his name being called made everything in his mind go fuzzy for a moment.

"You have to say it Naruto, like the good little Uke you are. Say it."

Sasuke removed his fingers and placed small kissed on Naruto's hips. Naruto seemed like he was going to resist but when Sasuke stuck his tongue out and ran it from his hip over his belly button and over his chest he burst.

"Fuck me Sasuke." Sasuke sat up and raised an eyebrow. Naruto glared at him.

"Hn, not even a please." Sasuke started to turn away as if to find his clothing.

"No, damit fine! Please Sasuke, I need it!" Naruto blushed and looked away.

"What is it you need?" he purred out, it was like silk to the blonde's ears.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's erection. Sasuke couldn't help the small moan that escaped his throat. Naruto smiled at his captive. "I think you need it to." Sasuke smiled and pushed the boy down and placed himself at his entrance.

"It is your last chance. I can hold back." Sasuke for once actually looked at Naruto with concern.

"I told you if you were going to take it, don't hold back! Aahh!" Sasuke had thrusted his hips and grabbed the blonde's member pumping it slowly. Naruto cried out in pain, searing as Sasuke rolled his hips. A few swear words escaping his lips. When he saw that the pain was subsiding Sasuke readjusted and thrust in harder, hitting that same spot that made Naruto cry out earlier.

Naruto arched his back with silent screams. Sasuke bent down to suck hard on Naruto's color bone. Seeing Naruto in such an erotic position sent him out of his mind. Naruto began moving with Sasuke.

"I-I'm C-coming!" Naruto breathed out. He shot his seed over his chest and the sudden tension throughout Naruto's body caused Sasuke to cum as well.

"Naruto!" He moaned out throwing his head back and finally collapsing onto Naruto's chest. They were both glistening in sweat and panting heavily. Naruto fluttered his fingertips up and down Sasuke's back, smiling to himself when Sasuke moaned as his fingers glided down and over his toned ass.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck and Naruto sighed in content. "I freaking told you, there is no way in hell that I could ever be an Uke." Sasuke said lazily. Naruto growled and was about to say something before he was interrupted.

"No, you're definitely not an Uke, but you are fairly photogenic, especially with that face you made near the end." Both Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened in horror and they started gathering cloths looking for where the voice had come from. "Don't get me wrong, Naruto is just as amazing on camera with his 'fuck me' look."

Both boys looked up to see Kakashi with a video camera in the tree above them. "What the hell Kakashi!" Naruto yelled bulling his clothing on. Sasuke grimaced but calmly pulled his clothing back on. Kakashi just smiled behind his mask at the red faced ninja.

"Girls are into this aren't they, what do they call this? Yaoi? I wonder how much I could charge for one view." Kakashi looked at his camera questioningly; he smirked and looked at the two from the corner of his eye.

"You wouldn't dare." Sasuke stated giving the older man an endlessly dark glare. Kakashi almost felt a chill run through him, but he met the younger ninja's challenge.

"You ruined my fun time; I might as well make some money from this. I'm sure Sakura would pay double just to see it." Naruto blushed and narrowed his eyes further.

Both ninja exchanged looks. "We did learn something Kakashi! I think we learned to get along, I think we can work on our teamwork." Naruto said cracking his knuckles.

"Let's get him" Naruto and Sasuke pounced for their leader. Kakashi laughed as he was chased. This could be interesting.


End file.
